The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Magma’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in Hantay, France, as a chance seedling amongst many different Heuchera varieties in a trial plot in April of 2013. The trial plot contained hundreds of cultivars and proprietary seedlings of Heuchera from the Inventor's breeding program. The parentage of ‘Magma’ is therefore unknown. The objectives of the breeding program were to select cultivars that were floriferous with distinct foliage coloration.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the Inventor by tissue culture initiated from meristem tissue in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in June of 2015. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations